Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wirelessly communicable movable radiographing apparatus and a movable radiation generating apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2011-83649 and 2011-56170 disclose movable radiographing apparatuses. A mobile radiographing apparatus is used for patients who have difficulty in moving or cannot be moved in hospitals. A movable radiation generating apparatus is used in home medical treatment for patients who have difficulty in visiting a hospital, emergency medical treatment outside a hospital, for example. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-224579 discusses a wirelessly communicable flat panel detector (FPD) which is advantageously used with mobile radiographing apparatuses for used for patients who have difficulty in moving. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-17816 discusses a movable radiographing apparatus for stable wireless communication in a case where a wirelessly communicable FPD is used in the movable radiographing apparatus. “Stable wireless communication” is wireless communication in which wireless communication between the movable radiographing apparatus and the FPD is reliable and efficient without wireless communication being often disconnected or data transfer speed of the wireless communication being decreased.
Various solutions purported to achieve stable wireless communication have been proposed. For example, a plurality of antennas is provided at predetermined positions within or on a surface of a movable radiographing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-17816 discusses such a configuration in which a plurality of antennas is provided under a display and/or near a bottom of a base unit. In this configuration, however, the positions and orientation of the antennas are limited (fixed). Thus, although the configuration can include a plurality of antennas, it is difficult to ensure stable wireless communication at all times. Thus, non stable wireless communication can occur not only in movable radiographing apparatuses but also in movable radiation generating apparatuses depending on the environment where these are used.